pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:May 2000
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... hola :) Hola!! Bienvenida a PE! :D Gracias por comentar en mi novela n_n He visto que te gusta... ¿pero cuál es tu personaje favorito? Es sólo por curiosidad xD Por cierto, ¿amigas? :D ¿Qué poke te pongo? Si me agregas ponme un Infernape, un Umbreon o un Dragonite... el que tú quieras x33. ¡Ah! Y si quieres llámame Ele-Chan o Infer-Chan... o también Burakki-Chan (sería Umbreon-chan, pero me gusta más en japonés x3). Una cosita más, si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacer tu página de usuario (colores, firma, subpáginas... en fin, lo que sea). Si tienes alguna pregunta, solo dime ok? Byee~ Infer-chan n_n·Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 12:13 25 sep 2011 (UTC) oyee... :( Por qué no contestas al mensaje que te envié? Dime cuál es tu pokémon favorito y te agrego con algún mote que quieres que te ponga... Te dejo que me llames Bura-Chan, Burakki-Chan, o como quieras (menos por mi nombre o Ele-Chan; con este último mote me llama Kai, y por mi nombre todos los demás). Bye~~ Infer-chan n_n·Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 19:38 28 sep 2011 (UTC) OYE! Escucha bien, te inscribiste en la novela de Juanix en MI puesto, donde dice Summer, Protagonista. Eso no significa que tu personaje se ha de llamar Summer, significa que el puesto era para mi -w-" No habia podido editar por mi internet asqueroso, ahora borraré tu inscripcion y haste un favor de leer las Reglas o si no, se te sancionará -.- Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 14:36 19 oct 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola hola! :3 Hola soy Carol, como ya sabrás, yo escribo Pokémon Ranger Viajeros a Traves del Portal XD, me alegro de que te guste XD, de hecho la primera novela que leí de PE fue también sobre rangers, por eso la primera mía fue sobre rangers también n,n. Me gustaría ser tu amiga, ya que pareces simpática, y bastante...un poco novatilla, yo al principio tampoco sabía nada de nada -.-U...Parece que no sabes contestar a los mensajes que te mandan...(He leído los dos mensajes de Bura-Chan que es Infernape93 n,n)Pues por si acaso yo te explico ¿vale?: Tu ya sabes lo de las firmas y eso ¿Verdad? pues lo único que tienes que hacer es darle a la firma que tiene enlaze a la discusión y cuando llegues allí verás un icono que dice dejar mensaje, y así podrás dejar un mensaje al propietario de esa discusión. Te digo esto porque yo al principio no tenía ni idea de contestar mensajes y tardé un mes y medio por lo menos en averiguarlo eweU... A lo mejor ya lo sabes pero yo te lo digo por si acaso n,n. Espero que podamos ser amigas, y te recomiendo que te conectes al chat de PE para que puedas entablar amistad con otros usuarios, que estarán encantados de ayudarte, aunque yo no me pueda conectar mucho al chat debido a que mi ordenador pocas veces me ha dejado conectarme está como una cabra TOT .Ammm y haber cuando escribes una novela, porque no se que me dá a mi que tienes madera :3 PD:¡Pedazo de mensaje te he dejado 8D! Bye~~ 忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ; [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]]19:47 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, pasaba para desirte que para la novela, necesito que dos o más de tus pokemon evolucionen, para que lo cambies...--Brendan1996 18:38 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Hey 8D!! Ji ji ji, venía a preguntarte que que pokémon te pongo en mi lista de amigos :3 y ya que sabes responder mensajes responde a Bura-Chan que lleva en PE más que yo y te puede dar consejos útiles XD Bye~ '忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ;' [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]]17:10 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Emm... ¿Podrías cambiar tu descripción de personalidad en Discusión:PEschool? Es que lo de la vena psicótica es algo muy mío, y supongo que serás parecida a mí; pero no era necesario copiarse ¬w¬ The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 21:41 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola 8D Hola! Soy Angelica :3 Me parece que eres muy simpática, amigas? :3 Si aceptas, envíame un mensaje y dime que cara de pokémon quieres que te ponga. Y si planeas ponerles caras de pokes a tus amig@s, a mi ponme una de Sneasel (chica eh e.e) 8D Y dime Sapphy o Sapphy-chan x3 Y si necesitas ayuda (como por ejemplo ayudarte con tu user, con una novela, con tu firma, con lo que sea!), estoy aquí para ayudarte ;D ☆♪Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack o3o♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 02:24 23 nov 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo ^w^ Me apunto :D Y gracias por aceptar ^u^ ... Vaya que te respondi al tiro xD ☆♪Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack o3o♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 18:13 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Si! ^o^ Guárdame uno por que yo quiero estar ºwº Me avisas cuando hagas las audiciones (si es que las haras, o pensaras en los personajes que pondrás) :D ☆♪Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack o3o♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 21:40 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola :3 Aquí tienes :3 Archivo:Huevo_Mijumaru.png Eclosiona a las 200 ediciones evoluciona a las 300 y otra vez a las 440 Dew :3 Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 22:23 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la guarderia Felicidades, has ganado el tercer premio. Toma: Archivo:Charizard_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 22:07 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Correo de la guarderia Tus Pokés,Kirlia es una macho,asi que si quieres evolucioarlo compra una piedra alba :3 Archivo:Leafeon_NB.gifArchivo:Kirlia_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 21:14 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, soy Lowbia. ¿Podemos ser amigas? Sé que soy muy breve, pero no se me ocurre nada. Lowbia 14:49 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaaaaa Vi tu mensaje en mi discu. Que sepas que ya te he puesto. Ponme uno de estos, ¿vale? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.pngLowbia 14:09 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Toma tu Flareon Variocolor,¡Esperamos que adoptes pronto mas Pokémon! Archivo:Flareon_NB_brillante.gif--Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] 18:51 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tus Pokémons,Riolu,Combusken y Luxio evolucionan cuando tengas 75 ediciones más Archivo:Luxio_NB_hembra.gifArchivo:Riolu_NB.gifArchivo:Glaceon_NB.gifArchivo:Combusken_NB.gif Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 19:07 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Archivo:Vulpix_NB.gif Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Eevee_NB.gif Para evolucionar a Vulpix compra una PiedraFuego Para evolucionar a Zorua 75 ediciones más Y para Eevee: Si quieres evolucionarlo a Jolteon,una PiedraTrueno Si quieres evolucionarlo a Flareon,una PiedraFuego Si quieres evolucionarlo a Vaporeon,una PiedraAgua Si quieres evolucionarlo a Espeon,60 ediciones más Si quieres evolucionarlo a Umbreon,70 ediciones más (Cuando obtengas 60 ediciones más y no quieras evolucionarlo a Espeon,déjalo Eevee y espera 10 ediciones más para Umbreon) Si quieres evolucionarlo a Glaceon,80 ediciones más Si quieres evolucionarlo a Leafeon,85 ediciones más (Cuando obtengas 80 ediciones más y no quieras evolucionarlo a Glaceon,déjalo Eevee y espera 5 ediciones) PD:Te tuvimos que dar 3 Pokés,no se pueden adoptar más de 3 Pokés ._.U Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 11:42 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Quería confirmarte tu aceptación en las audiciones de la Sombra. la historia continúa y ya eres un personaje. Gracias. La Maga de las Plantas 14:25 9 dic 2011 (UTC) MANITA D8 Porque no sigues tu novela!? D8 PD: Unete al xat :3 ☆♪Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack o3o♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 20:57 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Mira, solo tienes que darle clic aqui: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Y listo :3 ☆♪Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack o3o♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 21:11 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Aquí tus Pokés :3 Dragonair evoluciona cuando tengas 95 ediciones más Archivo:Lopunny_NB.gifArchivo:Dragonair_NB.gifArchivo:Mismagius_NB.gif Souseiseki!Archivo:Souseiseki_icon.pngDesu Desu Desu! :3 15:06 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido~ Tu Feebas Archivo:Feebas_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 13:34 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Esto...la mitad de las piedras te las hemos quitado...hay más gente que quiere comprarlas,supongo e3e No se puede comprar toda la tienda .w. Archivo:Saco_bayas.pngArchivo:Piedra_alba.pngArchivo:Piedra_Fuego_PMMER.png ↓ Archivo:Pabaya.pngArchivo:Baya_tamate.png Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 14:28 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Sep Hola, soy snivy1123. la novela la seguiré cuando me venga la inspiración, ToT. por cierto, sí, amigas. ¡Contesta que me hace ilu! PD: ¿me das ideas? [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'''Cotillea mi user]].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 13:14 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Cambialo Eh, sorry, pero, en mis audiciones Teselia Travel/Audiciones, has puesto más de un Pokémon que no es de Teselia, mientras que puedes tener 5 de Teselia y el otro de otra región o de Teselia también, cambialo, por favor. -- Katei-Nya 21:26 24/01/2012 (UTC) Pedido. Lo pediste hace tiempo y pues ahora te lo entrego xD Archivo:Kirlia_NB.gif(♀) Evolucionara cuando hagas 50 edicionas mas~ Cuidalo mucho xD Archivo:Lapis_icon.gifLapis~☆Lazuli~Archivo:Lazuli.gif 17:14 20 may 2012 (UTC)